Parasol of Shadows
by OFrankieC
Summary: Avani, a Hengeyokai Shugenja, must escape the Emperor of the Scorpion Kingdom, who had wrongly accused her of murder and theft. As the Red Guard now after her, will she somehow survive with her new friends to learn of the true nature of her parasol and why the Emperor wants it so badly? (Based in Oriental Adventures. Being re-written.)
1. Prologue

**I have the GM's full permission to write this campaign.**

**Rated T due to Language, Some Gore, and some Adult Situations.**

**Update:** It was "Umbrella of Shadows," but my GM has informed me that is was, in fact, a parasol. I have also edited and parted the story correctly.

* * *

The trees were a complete blur as she sprinted through the woods. Her lungs felt as if they were burning as she panted, her body ached, and she was utterly terrified. Avani didn't even know what she was running from anymore. It felt as if she had been running for hours until she had finally made it to her home. The orphanage was still beautiful as ever. She hurried inside and quickly closed the door. Avani couldn't lock it though, she didn't want any of the children to be locked outside where that **thing** can get them.

There was a disturbing silence that floated throughout the usually noisy orphanage. "The others must be safely in town," she muttered. Avani couldn't bear the thought of any of the children being harmed, or worst, killed. The silence slowly crept into her nerves and began making her stomach to feel ill. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a vase crashing, followed by a scream that was from the Headmistress of the orphanage.

"Headmistress," cried out Avani.

Before the thought entered her mind, she instantly sprinted towards the headmistress' room. As she ran, everything slowed down to a snails pace. With each step she took, the farther the hall became. Then, to her horror, the walls began to ignite with flames. She could only cry as her home, her world, fell into and utter oblivion.

In what seemed like centuries, Avani had finally made it to the headmistress' room. She slammed the door open with all her might, ready to save her. Yet, she was only able to watch her die. Her Headmistress, Matron, Protector, and motherly figure was attacked by a hideous beast. As Avani could only watch in complete horror as her matron, with her last breath, she whispered, "Run, my Kit. Run."

Just as the monster looked at her, she ran. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. Avani nearly tumbled down the stairs as she aimed for the front doors. As she threw open the front door, the metal knob had burned her hand. Ignoring the pain she began to run into the woods once again. With each and every painful step, the harder her crying had seemed to get. _I __**have**__to escape,_ she thought in a panic, "I will escape," she exclaimed. Just as soon as she thought she was free, she saw a long grotesque hand reaching out in front of her. It muffled her scream as it easily grabbed her head, sending her into darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short prologue. Rates and Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

**I have the GM's full permission to write this campaign.**

**Rated T due to Language, Some Gore, and some Adult Situations**

* * *

Avani awoke covered in cold sweat, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why can I never feel safe," she mumbled as she wiped away the tears. She slowly crawled off of her futon, already feeling drained. As she bathed and slipped into a fresh kimono, her mind kept going back to her nightmare. During each time she had that exact dream, something horrible always seemed to happened. She combed and styled her hair, forcing herself to push the horrid dream away.

"I'm just being silly," she scolded, "a dream never tells you when something is wrong! It is either happy, or sad. Nothing else!" She placed her beloved, yet strange, parasol into her kimono into its' hidden pocket. It was a children's parasol, for which she has had since she was very small. It was a beautiful red, decorated with gold markings. As much as it had brought her bad luck, it had also bright her good. She remembered when it blew away from her and landed near a small river. Just as she picked up parasol she noticed a Koi fish on the river bank, trying to get back to the water. Avani hurried over and quickly put the poor Koi back into the calm river.

She laughed at the memory of her waving at the fish as it swam away. Before heading downstairs, she prayed to thank the Earth spirits for helping her find the tea house she was now, temporarily, living in. As she made her way towards the stairs, the different smells of teas and food the kitchen was preparing came to her and intoxicated her into serenity. This was her home for now, and she never grew tired of the many scents it graced her.

Once she made it downstairs, she gave Chie, the tea house's owner, her best smile. Once she had acknowledged her with a curt nod, Avani cheerfully greeted each customer as they came in and respectfully served them. She would have simple small talk if the customers seemed willing; or give them their space, only appearing when needed. She gave a helping hand to the kitchen, in brewing the different teas, when it became the time of day in which the tea house became very busy. Thankfully, the day was normal. Avani felt as if her dream was wrong, and that luck was on her side.

When there was only an hour before closing, a group of soldiers ambled in, followed by a samurai. Avani felt her heart skip a beat. As she inspected the samurai's clothing, she noticed he was wearing all black samurai armor that had red trimming. He wasn't with the Red Guard, who are samurai that wear pure red armor and served the Emperor of the Scorpion Territory. Yet, it didn't mean she wanted to find out if the samurai knew of her or not! Even if he and the soldiers had left their weapons near the entrance, she didn't want to risk her chances getting turned in to the Emperor.

She tried to have one of the other girls wait them, but Chie just sent her straight back. Avani felt her heart race as she walked up with her usual smile. As she took their orders, she was relieved to see that the samurai wore a conical straw hat. She realized that she had not noticed it due to her fear of him being apart of the Red Guard. She decided to give them all the best service so as to make them all leave as quick as possible.

The soldiers and samurai stayed well past hours. The other girls cleaned up, Avani kept serving the soldiers sake and food. Her nerves were slowly getting to her, nagging at her to get away from here. Yet, she knew that she couldn't. Not only be suspicious, but her things were in her room on the top floor. She would not survive if she didn't have any of her items. Avani let out a soft sigh, her mind conflicted on whether to escape or not.

Avani noticed how dark the night had become, and went to Chie asking in a quiet whisper, "Should I ask them to leave?"

"Let them stay as long as they wish," she said in a hushed tone. Avani nodded, feeling her shoulder droop at the thought of them never leaving.

Not soon after feeling her disappointment to shoo the soldiers, walked in a nobleman. She was unable to recognize him, but judging by how the soldiers easily left after one word from him, he had to be from one of the highest noble families. Thankfully the soldiers were gone, but the samurai stayed. The samurai stayed perfectly still, he didn't even flinch when the nobleman began barking orders to the soldiers, like a predator waiting for his prey to try and escape. Avani was preying to the earth that his prey wasn't her.

The nobleman purposely strode over to Chie, "You are to bring all of your female workers to the Emperor's Palace this instance," he commanded.

She, of course, respectively agreed and began gathering the girls. Avani felt her heart stop. She should have listened to her dream. If she had left this morning, all of this could have been avoided. She tried to see if Chie would let her go to her room, only to be rejected and slowly begin to be ushered out. "I'll stay why the samurai drinks his tea," she offered. "Nonsense," said Chie, " he is coming with."

Avani sadly walked with the other girls, trying so hard to find a way to escape. Their were guards all around her, not to mention the samurai being at the back. As she looked up, she nearly fainted at the sight of the two Red Guards when they reached the Emperor's Palace. But, they did nothing. They did not even so much as glance her way. Avani felt her muscles begin to relax, that is, until she saw more lining the courtyard. Her heart was pounding into her chest as the guards lined all seven girls, including her, in a line.

The,very through, searching began at the opposite end, far from Avani. Panicked, she began looking at see if the guards were watching her. _Their backs are to us_, she thought happily. She glanced to the exit and felt herself silently wince, remembering the guards at the front. _I'll get captured if I just run._ The Noble moved closer and closer after finishing each search. It couldn't be helped, she had to use her parasol. Avani slowly reached for it in her kimono sleeve pocket. Thankfully, no body noticing, not even the man who began inspecting the girl right next to her.

_I'm so sorry..._

Avani opened the parasol, darkness swallowing everyone twenty feet around her into pure darkness. She could hear girls crying out of becoming blind, the noble yelling that the girl he was inspecting had the umbrella. Chaos was in the Lord's courtyard tonight. She backed away, able to see everyone as long as she held the parasol. Every one was running around in a panic, not knowing what to do.

Avani jolted when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Before she was able to do anything, a male voice whispered in her ear, "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, rates and review will be appreciated!


End file.
